Now I know
by The Mediator
Summary: Someone's thoughts on Kel...R/R
1. Part One

Untitled Document

Now I know

By: The Mediator

A/N: Ugh, Crappy Title, I know! Goddess, I am stupid. ANYWAY, just read the fic k?

I started to notice that she was a real girl when we became Squires. By the time we were Second year Squires, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her hair had grown long by then, she no longer wore dresses, just breeches and shirts, but even then, she radiated with beauty. It wasn't just her looks, it was her personality, her attitude, She took on the world every day, and she managed to convince half of the world to accept her, she was working on the other half. She was determined, and straight forward, she wasn't one of those girls who just giggled and agreed with anything you said, she had spirit, she had fire, and if you were lucky, it would sometimes show underneath the mask of emotions that she kept on constantly

Now I know why they made us keep our doors open when she was inside, it's difficult to control your feelings around her unless you know that ANYONE could be watching.

I love her, it's that simple, it's the only thing that makes sense to me. I don't even know why I became a knight, maybe we are destined to be together, maybe it's the gods talking, but then, maybe i am being doltish.

If she loved me I would be the happiest man in the world, maybe she does love me, but I can't approach her with poetry or love songs, She's to sensible for that, to precious.

But now....now I know.

A/n: Please Review, I was bored when I wrote this, so you may kill me, flame me or call me a pink pencil ::blinks, dear god, where did that come from?:: Anyway, I gotta get reviews to write a sequel! 


	2. Part Two

Untitled Document

Now I know

By: The Mediator

Part 2

Neal sighed as he looked at the charcoal sketch of Kel in front of him. His finger trailed down the pictures cheek.

There was knock at his door, he scrambled to hide the picture under some books.

"Neal!" called Cleon's voice. "Are you ready? It's time."

He had forgotten all about the ball being held that evening.

"Where's Kel?" he asked as the two boys walked down the hall.

"She said to go on without her, and that she would meet us. She wouldn't even let me in, she just called through the door."

Neal shook his head, rolling his eyes which clearly mean 'girls'

Neal absently picked at the table cloth as young nobles were introduced. He looked up when the hall had gone deadly silent. A girl, a girl like no other was standing at the top of the stairs, her hands clutching the heavy velvet draperies behind her. Her hair was curled, and scooped up so the curls playfully swung as she walked, they were adorned with small sprigs of baby's breath. Her dress was a dark red one, tight at the top, and low enough to show her tanned skin, it flowed out gracefully into a full skirt.

"Squire Keladry of Mindelan," squeaked out the caller.

She walked down the stairs as if she had been bred as a noble lady her whole life. She daintily picked her way down the stairs. She curtsied to the royal family, and went and sat next to Neal.

"What?" she asked. "Has my face gone green?"

"Kel! What HAPPENED to you? You look...you look like a _girl!"_

"I am a girl Neal," she replied calmly.

"But..." he trailed off as Cleon came over and asked Kel to dance.

Through that whole Dance, Neal glared menacingly at Cleon. He wanted to KILL him, he wanted Kel to himself. His precious Kel.

It was when Cleon and Kel walked out of the ballroom Neal let out a growl of rage and followed them.

"You look beautiful Kel," came Cleon's voice.

"Thank y--Oh!"

Cleon had just kissed Kel, and Neal felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

"Cleon! Cleon GET off me!"

"What? But Kel--"

"I swear by the lady Cleon, if you ever touch me again I'll kill you." said Kel, then she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Neal followed her, and was surprised to find her crying.

"Shhhh," he said softly, putting his arms around her.

She let out a shuddering sob and leaned against him. "I was scared--I though he was going to do something..."

"I wouldn'tve let him..." said Neal resting his face in her hair.

"I--Thank you," she said softly.

Instead of saying Your Welcome. He kissed her. It was a simple soft kiss, a perfect kiss.

Kel pulled away from him and looked at him, tears making her hazel eyes bright.

"I know," he whispered as she opened her mouth. "I do too." 


End file.
